


discourse

by echo_effect



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_effect/pseuds/echo_effect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari's bleeding all over his newly cleaned couch and he doesn't even bat an eyelash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discourse

When Hibird begins chirping Namimori’s stupid school anthem, Gokudera groans. He forces an eye open and, to his amazement, sees Hibari across the bed doing nothing but stare at him instead of being in bed, doing dirty things and acting like the sex addict Gokudera knows he is. It’s probably another one of Hibari’s weird moods acting up again, so he thinks nothing of it.

“Freak,” he says instead, “Shut that damn bird up.”

Hibari does nothing of the deed. He simply glances evenly at the glass he’s holding and dumps the content on Gokudera’s head.

“ _Shit_!” And that gets him awake, and he looks at Hibari like he thinks he’s mad. It’s nothing new. “What the hell, you fucking sociopath?”

“I’m hungry,” is all Hibari says in reply, as if that perfectly justifies the notion of waking someone up at 3 o’clock in the morning. “Make something.”

Gokudera flings a pillow his way. It doesn’t hit. Of course it doesn’t.

“Would it kill you,” he seethes between gritted teeth, “To at least be polite about it?”

Hibari moves to the living room, switches on the television and turns the volume all the way up.

They’re in Italy and Gokudera sucks at cooking, so he takes one cup of instant ramen that he keeps in stock and makes that instead. He puts it on the table and sits on the couch beside Hibari when he’s done, his eyes blankly staring at some random DVD that Hibari had popped into the player. Hibari eats without saying a thing.

Gokudera doesn’t mention how absurd it is that Hibari’s hanging around Gokudera’s apartment instead of his own, nor does he enquire on the lack of explanation after Hibari had gone on a mission and disappeared for slightly more than two months. Hibari’s bleeding all over his newly cleaned couch and he doesn’t even bat an eyelash; merely waits until the older boy is done before he grabs the first aid kit on the side table and tends to the wounds.

Gokudera’s clothes are a bit too fashionable and very much impractical. Hibari frowns to show his displeasure, Gokudera gives him a look that warns him to not breathe a word.

“You’re paying for your own laundry.” Gokudera says as he dumps the bloodied clothes into the washing machine. “There’s no way in hell all those bloodstains are coming off.”

They go to bed nearly two hours later—never mind the fact that Gokudera’s alarm is going to go off in more or less 30 minutes time. Hibari sleeps on the right side of the bed, acting like the room is his own while Gokudera lies down on the other side, turning off the lights but keeping his eyes wide open.

“Tell the herbivore that I’m not going for work tomorrow.”

“Fuck you.”

And then he presses his lips on the other man’s, wanting and needy and desperate, and his fingers grips and claws on Hibari’s back so tightly it almost _hurts_ , and it’s the only indication that he’s been missed at all. 


End file.
